Along with development of the communication technology, the inter-device communication technologies, for example, the D2D communication technology and the Vehicle to Vehicle (V2V) technology, have become a hot area for development of wireless communication technologies.
At present, without coordination of a cellular network (for example, an existing V2V communication technology, or, a network device coverage-free D2D communication technology), resources may only be scheduled in a manner of, for example, Listen-Before-Talk (LBT), to avoid resource confliction. However, such a scheduling manner is relatively low in efficiency. Along with increase of the number of terminals, the probability of transmission collisions between the terminals is increased, the communication time delay may be gradually prolonged, and the transmission success rate may be gradually decreased, thereby bringing serious influence to D2D communication efficiency and reliability.
Therefore, it is expected to provide a technology capable of improving efficiency and reliability of the D2D communication.